Flawed Mods
(previously called Damaged Mods) are weaker versions of preexisting Mods intended for newer players, obtainable primarily during the Vor's Prize quest. They are identified by visible cracks on the mods' image as well as the word "FLAWED" in their descriptions. Details Flawed Mods only drop during the Vor's Prize Quest in lieu of their normal counterparts, and nine of these Flawed mods are rewarded as the player progresses through the quest. Flawed Mods will only drop during the questline missions, with the exception of the Mercury Junction which rewards flawed copies of Fast Deflection and Streamline. From onwards, these mods cannot be traded. Flawed Mods still provide the same effects as their normal counterparts. However, as their name suggests, these mods have reduced power and/or rank. Flawed Mods come in three types: # Reduced base capacity drain, reduced effect, and a maximum rank of 3. # Reduced effect, and a maximum rank of 3, with base capacity drain unchanged. # A maximum rank of 3, with base capacity drain and effect unchanged. As a rule, most mods have only one flawed counterpart, selected from the pool of flawed variants above. For example, the mod has a flawed mod with reduced drain, effect, and maximum rank, and no other flawed variants. There is no way to "unflaw" a flawed mod. These mods effectively give new players a hand when starting out, as normal mods may be too costly to rank up (both in terms of Credits and Endo), or too capacity hungry, especially without any Orokin Reactors or Orokin Catalysts to increase mod capacity on new players' equipment. Once players start gathering enough supplies and mods, they are free to convert these mods to Credits/Endo to strengthen their normal counterparts or keep them, with the first type still being useful for some loadouts due to a reduced capacity drain, thus being able to fit where a non-flawed mod would not fit. Flawed mods with reduced base capacity drain and reduced effect are shown 1. Those with unchanged base capacity drain and reduced effect are shown 2. Those with unchanged base capacity drain and effect are shown 3. (?) denotes that the wiki needs more information on the existence of these flawed mods. 2 * 2 * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 * 2 * 1 * 1 * 2 * 2 * 3 * 1 * (?) * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 * 3 * (?) * (?) * 2 * 3 * (?) * 1 * 1 * 1 * (?) * 1 * 1 * 1 * (?) * (?) * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 * (?) * 1 * 2 * (?) * 3 * 2 }} Notes *When it comes to installing mods on your equipment, are considered identical to their normal counterparts and cannot be equipped simultaneously. * do not count towards the Codex entries of their respective normal mods. * cannot be obtained through Transmutation, even if all the mods used are flawed themselves. Patch History *‘Damaged Mods’ are hereby called ‘Flawed Mods’ now. Welcome to a new era. *Fixed ‘Damaged’ Mods not having their iconic cracked image. * Fixed an issue with 'Damaged' faction-specific damage mods all affecting Corpus even though they were for other factions. * Damaged Mods acquired via the new-player experience are no longer tradeable. * Introduced. }} See also *Vor's Prize, the quest line where these mods appear. es:Mod defectuoso Category:Mods Category:Update 14 Category:Mechanics Category:Flawed Mods